The perfect dress
by FestusGirl
Summary: The wedding day is getting closer and closer, and Sam still doesn't have a dress. Will she be able to find it? A little one-shot. Hope y'all like it.


**Beginning Notes**

I really loved the idea of doing a fanfic which isn't based on the main character. So yeah, thanks to **Elena Fierro-Chase** for suggesting this. And all characters are owned by Rick Riordan. And I have no idea what Sams grandma is like, so I made her an awesome, bad-ass grandma. And I have no idea what their religion is like, so I'm sorry if this doesn't match the religion

**Samirahs POV**

'You want me to come?' Magnus asks me. 'Yes,' I say. 'Why? I mean, shouldn't your fincé help you pick your dress?' 'Yes, and he is coming. But he can't stay the whole time and I need a mans opinion.' 'Oh, well, I'd love to come, but what about Alex?' he asks. 'I cannot predict what Alex will be tomorrow, but I'm definitely inviting my sibling. How could I not?'

The next day I wake up, nervous. The day of the wedding is only getting closer. But first I need a dress, which is why I'm going shopping today. I brought Amir, Alex, Magnus and my grandma with me. And it was a good idea bringing Magnus, because Alex is indeed a girl today. But it also feels right having one of my friends help. I had asked Blitzen to come, but he was busy. Sad though, I would have loved it if he came and rattled all about the sparkles and the fabric.

'So, dear, what are you looking for?' a woman asked me. 'Um, to be honest, I actually don't know.' 'Something that doesn't show too much skin, thank you,' my grandma says. 'And you have to like it,' Magnus says. 'Yeah, if we act like dicks, but you love it, take it,' Alex fills in. 'No, because we won't act like dicks will we?' Amir warns her. 'Fine, if Magnus and I act like dicks,' she corrects herself. 'You mean, if you act like a dick,' says Magnus. 'Whatever.'

I start by asking everyone else what they'd like to see me in. 'A wedding dress,' Alex says flatly. 'Why thank you dear sister, I'll see what I can do,' I answer sarcastically. 'Maybe start with something plain, and then work your way up to sparkles and lace and that stuff,' Magnus suggest. 'I agree with your silly friend,' my grandma says. 'Me too,' Amir agrees. So, I started with the plainest of plain dresses.

It is literally just fabric. It has no form whatsoever. Beads? Nope. Lace design? Nah-ah. It is just a hospital gown, but longer, and white. 'You look lovely in white dear, but the dress is terrible,' my grandma says. 'I agree, I want to try on something more special,' I say.

The next dress is a big ball gown, and I almost trip over it when I walk out. 'I'm not so sure if like ball gowns with sleeves,' Magnus says. 'I think the skirt is too big. Try something simple, but maybe with a belt or so,' Alex suggests. Amir looks at his watch. 'Whatever you pick Sam, you look wonderful in everything,' he says, and then he leaves for his appointment.

I take Alex's advice and try another plain dress, but with a sparkly belt. It's too shiny. I try a lace belt. Not bad. I try a beaded belt. Not bad either. It's just that I find only a belt a bit boring. I want a little bit more detail on my dress.

The next dress I try is a dress my grandma picked out for me. It looks nice. It is plain, but with a bit of lace flowers at the bottom, starting big, and getting smaller as they climb higher up my legs. It is nice, but I don't think it's my style. Which I tell her honestly.

As I try on more and more dresses, I start losing hope that I will find the perfect one. By now I've tried on about 11 dresses, and the shop is almost going to close. I could come back tomorrow and try again, but really that would mean I'd have less time to plan other things. And that is not good.

I stess out and start to panic. 'Hey, it's going to be okay, would you feel better if you saw Magnus in a dress?' Alex asks. 'Maggie, go get a dress,' she whispered to him. 'No way, you go try on a dress.' 'I've already worn a wedding dress. And I kicked some evil butts while wearing it. Now go make your friend happy,' Alex snapped. 'No, it's fine, I just wish I would have found it today,' I say. 'Okay, I have a plan. We all split up. The shop closes in half an hour. Make sure to be back here in ten minutes with at least one dress each.' We all stare at my grandma. 'Hurry, you're wasting your own time silly,' she says hobbling off to find some dresses. 'You heard the woman, let's get to work,' says Alex.

Ten minutes later, we're a back where we started. Magnus holds two dresses, Alex holds three and my grandma is holding five. I'm holding two dresses as well. 'We don't have time to try these all on, I'll pick the best of each and try those four,' I say.

Five minutes before closing time, the lady comes back and says they're about to close. 'What is it going to be Samirah?' my grandma asks. 'I, I don't know. I'm still deciding between two,' I say. 'What do you like about them, if you talk about them, maybe it will clear your thoughts a bit,' Magnus says. 'Well, the one that I picked, has such a nice form, and the trail is so beautiful. But the one Alex picked has such nice details on the back.' 'What if we put them together then?' the lady from the store says. 'What do you mean?' I ask. 'We use the body of the first dress, but we open the back and add the details of the second dress,' she answers. 'Could that still be possible today, or do we have to come back tomorrow?' I ask nervously. 'Technically, you should come back tomorrow, but I suppose we can make an exception,' she says smiling.

We follow the lady to a back room where she quickly goes to work. When she is finally finished, it is pretty late, and Magnus had gone back to hotel Valhalla. 'Would you try it on dear?' she asks me. She hands me the dress and I go back to the dressing rooms. I have to switch on a light, since everything was off. I carefully try on the dress. I look at myself in the mirror. Oh, it was so gorgeous. This was the perfect dress. I just knew it. It was comfortable, and a nice shape. The trail was not too long, but it was definitely there. The material was soft and smooth. The back was gone, and it had been replaced by the small straps covered in sparkles, making a pattern across my back, like angel wings. It was too good to be true.

I walk out to show it to Alex and my grandma. Alex gasps and claps her hands before her mouth. My grandma just holds her breath. 'Grandma, you can breathe again,' I say. 'Sam you look amazing,' Alex says. 'Turn,' my grandma orders me. I slowly turn until I make a full circle and am facing them again. 'You are the prettiest thing on earth,' my grandma says. And I believe her. Because I feel pretty. Even without the jewellery and matching hijab to complete the outfit, the dress just makes it all feel so real. I can't wait to show Amir. But I guess he will have to wait until the wedding.

**End Notes**

So, there you have it. I know it isn't really a fanfic about Amir and Sam, but I thought this would be a nice thing to write about. If you have any ideas on what I should write next, please let me know. I like writing things you want, because I don't always seem to know what I want. Please review so I know what you guys thought. Byeee :)

Thanks to **itsallgreektome** I've fixed my mistake :)


End file.
